Of Silly Loves
by Enigma-knight
Summary: Little stories of Borra: Fem!Bolin x Korra, Bolin x Male!Korra, Fem!Bolin x Male!Korra, Bolin x Korra


A.N.: So I did this on Tumblr and decided to post it here :3 Hope you all like!

**Fem!Bolin x Korra**

"I mean, I still can't sleep at night!" Bolin shuddered to herself. She tried not to remember the horrific dream she had the other night, about getting her bending taken away, and her life going to ruins. No pro-bending, no way to protect herself, and no connection to Korra either.

"Hehe… you to?" Korra responded, with a sad smile on her face.

"You've been having bad dreams? I thought it was just me." Bolin looked down. Although she didn't feel left out, she was also concerned about her best friend. She really cared about her, and would do anything to not see her get hurt. But she was hurting now. She wanted to protect her special friend. Her friend… that maybe even be considered more than a friend. Her cheeks blushed a very light pink once she thought that, but she pushed it in the back of her mind.

Korra laughed to herself a little, noticing the sullen look on Bolin's face. "Don't worry, I try not to let that bother me. And besides," Korra got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Bolin. Bolin was confused as Korra took her hand, got on one knee, and kissed her on the front of her hand. Bolin blushed furiously at the sudden action, and it was evident.

"As long as I'm here, I will never let them get to you."

**Bolin x Male!Korra**

"Yo! Bolin!" Korra yelled from across the hall. "You going to train?"

Bolin spun his body around to look at the Avatar that walked up to him. "Yeah, it's just some training nothing big."

Korra looked at him suspiciously, but then grinned. "So? How did it go?"

Bolin looked at him with a confused face. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? I'm talking about that cute girl you picked up last night? You know, when we went out? Don't tell me you forgot her already?"

Bolin gave Korra a half-lit face and smiled dimly. "It went… great."

Korra raised his eyebrows. "Great? That's all you have to say, is 'Great'?"

Bolin turned back around and started walking toward the dressing room. "I just… don't want to talk about it."

Korra pouted and walked up to Bolin and slung his arm around him. "Oh, no. We are so not done talking," Korra grinned. "You have to tell me the whole story."

Bolin laughed awkwardly. He looked to the side away from Korra. He wouldn't say that he really didn't want to ask her out for just a one night stand, but Korra wouldn't stop bugging him about it, so he just went along with it. He also wouldn't say that when he left the bar with her, she suggested something more 'intimate.' He also definitely WOULD NOT say that he freaked and told her that he was gay. Which gave him a slap in the face. But in all honesty, it wasn't too far from the truth. Bolin glanced at the muscular man grinning beside him.

And there is NO WAY IN HELL that he would admit to him that he liked him. Just a little. Only a little… OK, only a lot.

But he would never. Never ever ever.

So Bolin just shrugged his friend off, gave him a half-assed excuse and left.

Korra shook his head. "Honestly that man," He looked at his retreating figure in the distance. Korra reminded himself of what he saw last night. Bolin had an internal freak out and admittedly said in the open that he was gay. Korra didn't know if he said that on impulse, or out of truth. In which, if he did, went all to Korra's plan. The slight nudge at the arm, the arm around the shoulder, all the little hints.

Korra smirked to himself. _You better watch out Bolin. I'm the Avatar, and I always get what I want._

"And you will be mine."

**Fem!Bolin x Male! Korra**

"Wait! Bolin, come back!"

_Stupid Korra._

"Bolin! I said wait!"

_Stupid Avatar._

"Damn she runs fast. Bolin!"

Bolin ran and ran and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She shouldn't stop. She wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop.

She let the previous scene repeat in her head.

_Bolin had just bought a new boquet of flowers, and she was on her way to deliver them to her crush, Korra. He's strong. He's fun. He's beautiful. And that day was the day that she was going to confess. She couldn't hold it in anymore, or she might explode. She suspected that her sister, Mako, might have had a thing towards her, but she wanted to be selfish. She wanted him and only him. Bolin knew that there was no other man like him, and everything else was just… impossible._

_She was already at the door to Korra's room. The door was already fully opened. She was about to go through, when she heard something interesting._

_"So, who do you like huh? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"_

_Bolin stumbled backwards and hid herself behind the wall. It was one of Tenzin's girls. Bolin knew._

_"Calm down, and I can't tell you! If I did, it would be all over town a second later!"_

_That was Korra's voice! Bolin's heart sped up. Who does he like? She didn't want to go in. She really wanted to know. So she wouldn't have to fear…_

_"Oh! I bet it's that fire-bender girl! What was her name… Mako!"_

_Bolin's eyes widened. No. Please… not her._

_"Well… I… think she's nice… and pretty," Korra laughed to himself with a small blush appearing on his face. "I really wouldn't mind going out with her…"_

_Broken. That's all Bolin felt in her heart. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. She didn't even realize that she walked out in the open, in front of the door._

_Until Korra looked at her with wide eyes. "Bolin! I…"_

She didn't really remember much after that. Only that she was running at full speed, to wherever her legs took her. She didn't care. She just wanted to run away.

She was so caught up in her feelings that she ran into what felt like a brick wall. She stumbled back but before she could fall, she felt a strong pair of arms catch her.

"I finally caught you." Korra said in his deep voice. "You really do run fast."

Bolin felt tears come down her face. "Let me go!" She yelled, trying to punch Korra in the chest, but she was too weak from all the running. "I don't want…"

Korra pulled Bolin into a tight hug. "I like you!" He said.

As everything Korra does, is on impulse.

Bolin's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh… what?"

Korra pulled out of the hug to look into Bolin's eyes. "I said, I like you. I really, really, really like you."

Some stray tears ran down Bolin's face. "But… you said…"

Korra wiped the tears away. "I said 'I wouldn't mind going out with her.' But I was also going to say '…but I'd rather go out with Bolin instead!"

Bolin froze. She had lost all her motor abilities. Did he really just say….

Bolin started crying again.

"Wha!" Korra's eyes widened. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Really? You really like me?"

Korra sighed and smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't lie about this," Korra took Bolin's face in his hand and tilted it down a little, placing a kiss on her forehead. "We are perfect for each other."

Bolin smiled softly. "Yeah… we are."

**aaaaaannnnnndddd…. du du du du!**

**Bolin x Korra**

"Hey, Bolin." Korra said as she entered the training room Bolin was currently occupying.

"Oh, hey Korra!' Bolin replied after shooting an earth plate towards the net. He looked at her grinning. "What's up?"

"Wow. You seem to get faster every day," Korra said looking toward the net. "Are you always in here?"

"Well, not _always_, but most of the time. We have the biggest tournament of our lives coming up soon, so I want to get in the most training I can," He wiped some of the sweat off his face. "So what's up? Where's Mako?"

"Oh, you know, off being the big jerk face that he is," Korra pouted. This usually happens. Korra and Mako have a fight, then they leave mad, and Mako goes off on a date with Asami and Korra consoles in Bolin. Bolin doesn't mind, because usually Korra would just fling herself in his arms, and that was more than enough for him. But today was different. She seemed more… cautious of him.

"Don't tell me, another fight?" Bolin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… except…" Korra looked down, avoiding Bolin's stare.

"Except what?" He asked her.

"He said… that he only likes me as a straight friend now… and that he won't even consider me as a date-able person." She looked away. She really didn't want Bolin looking at her.

Bolin growled to himself. "That jerk. Wait until I-"

"No!" Korra yelled a little too loudly.

Bolin's eyes widened at her sudden outburst.

Korra blushed. "Ah! No, it's not that… it's just…" She straightened her face and stared at Bolin directly. "I realized something very important."

Bolin returned her gaze. "And that is?"

"I'm not hurt at all by what he said."

Bolin's face turned into one of confusion. Didn't she like Mako? "I'm very confused right now."

Korra giggled to herself, being reminded of when they first met. "It's complicated. But after a while of thinking it over as to why this might be happening, I finally came to a conclusion."

"What?"

"I don't think I like him anymore." Korra said straightly.

"Well… that certainly is… surprising."

"And you know what else is surprising?"

Bolin tilted his eyebrows upward. "What's that?"

Korra smiled and said "I think I'm in love with you."

Time could have stood still, and neither of them would have noticed.

"You… wha…" Bolin was awestruck.

"Yes, yes, I know this seems out of the blue, but once he finally said that to me, I just suddenly realized… I was going after the wrong person. The time when we went on that date, I felt like… I could be myself. I was so happy. And now I know that there can never be any one else that-!"

Korra lost the ability to speak, because Bolin's lips would not let her. She closed her eyes, and let her body convey her feelings. The kiss was warm, exhilarating, and… just so perfect. She snaked her arms around Bolin's neck to deepen the kiss even more.

Bolin was the first to part, and Korra blushed at what just happened.

"So… does this mean…" Korra scratched her head.

Bolin just smirked and scooped up Korra in his arms.

He gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen him give her, and said,

"You're finally mine."


End file.
